Ill
by Leanne1
Summary: Claire becomes ill and luckily Alex is there for her. Please tell me what you think. New chapter's been added!!!
1. Default Chapter

When Claire woke up, she didn't exactly feel on top of the world. She did get up though and wasn't going to be beaten by a silly little cold. She started to load up the Ute when Alex came over. "Where you going?" He asked. "Fix a fence" "I thought we were horse training today?" She sneezed. "I wont be long" "I'll come with you" "No, it's all right" She sneezed again and got in the Ute. "I can help" "I can do it by myself" "Fine, Ill watch" He said getting in. They got to the fence and Claire started unloading the bits as Alex stood there, leaning against the Ute. "Well don't just stand there" "You didn't want my help" "Yeah, well you're here now so move your but!" she sneezed again as they started working. "You feeling all right?" "Yes!" "Well you don't sound it" "Oh thanks" "You sure you're up to this?" "It's just a bit of a cold. Now can we get on with it?" They carried on, but Claire was a bit slack. "Come on, keep up" Alex teased. She just glared at him. As they finished Alex looked up at Claire. "You sure you're ok?" "Yes" "You look a bit red" "I'm just a bit hot, it is a hot day you know" "Not that hot" He said touching her forehead. She swatted it away like an annoying bug. "Claire, you're burning up" She started to walk away to check another part of the fence. "Oh no you don't" Alex said, running in front of her. "What?" "Come on, you should be in bed" "I'm fine!" And with that she sneezed. Alex lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. She protested profusely but he wasn't going to give in. He put her in the Ute, grabbed the rest of the bits and drove her back to the house. She got out and headed for the stables. "Oh no you don't" He said and grabbed her arm. She gave him a daring look. "You want me to carry you again" "I don't see what the big deal is, it's only a little cold" "So you wont have to stay in bed for too long" "I don't need to go to bed, I need to train the horses" "Not with a fever you don't" And he picked her up again, taking her to her room. He left strict instructions with Meg, not to let Claire leave her room. He went and trained the horses and when he went to see Claire, she was not in a good mood, so he didn't stay long.  
  
Claire hardly slept all night. Her fever hadn't gone down, yet she felt so cold and was coughing. She had to get up several times to get some water as her mouth was so dry and with only a couple of hours sleep, she managed to get up the next morning, determined not to let this thing get the better of her. She was watching Blaze as she lent forward against the fence, resting her head on her arms when Alex slowly crawled up behind her. He poked her sides and made her jump. "Hey!" He leaned forward against the fence like Claire was doing. He looked over at Claire and then back at the horse. "You sure you should be up, you look awful" She looked at him and he turned to face her. "Thanks" she said, trying to act hurt. He smiled and carried on looked back at the horse, as did Claire. She sneezed. "You still got a temperature?" He went to move his hand to her head, but she grabbed his hand before he got a chance to. "Go back to bed" he told her. "I've got work to do!" "You're not going to get any work done just standing here, now go to bed" "No!" "We don't need you" "Oh thanks, first of all I'm ugly, now I'm disposable, you really know how to treat a girl" "Hey, I know how to treat a girl. I can show you if you like" "Ah, so that's why you want me in bed" she said playfully, and Alex carried on. "Too right, now come on" he said, nodding his head to the house. "I don't think so Ryan," She said. "If that's the way you want to play it" he went to pick her up again but she moved backwards. "Oh no you don't. Despite the fact that I'm not needed, there is work I have to do" she walked off and Alex didn't follow as Tess was headed in his direction. "Hey" "Hey" "Is Claire ok?" He asked. "Because I think she's got more than a cold" "I told her to stay in bed but she won't listen to me. She was up most of the night. It's probably just a bad cold" "I hope so" "If you're that worried, get her to see the doctor" "I'm brave, but I'm not that brave" "If anyone can get her to do something its you" "I have my uses" He said, walking off smiling.  
  
Claire was shivering as she tried to get the saddle from the barn. She tried to lift it, but she had no strength. She decided to do something else, but Alex had seen. "Come on, I'm getting you to bed" "No, now if you're not going to help, you can stop bugging me" "I love it when you play hard to get" "Is that what you tell all the girls?" "No, just the feisty stubborn ones who are difficult to get into bed" She frowned at him and rubbed her arms as she was cold. He put his arm around her and tried to walk her out of the barn. "You're boiling" She shook his arm off and headed back in. he followed and she turned to him. "Now if you're going to stick around, you can carry that out for me" "Is that an open invitation?" "Would you use it if I hadn't given it to you?" "You love me too much to turn me down" "Just get the damn saddle" "Go to bed" "No!" "I'll kiss you" "No" "Oh, I get it, you want me don't you, you want me to kiss you" "Oh yeah, because you're the man of my dreams, when you storm in here and start telling me what to do" "I will kiss you" "No you wont" He moved grabbed her arm and pulled her forward quickly while holding her tightly around the waist with the other and straight away kissed her deeply as her body was flush against his. So many thoughts were going through each others heads as the kiss got extremely passionate. When Alex pulled away he looked at her flushed face although he didn't know if it was from the kiss, or because of her fever. "Now, are you going to go to bed?" She wondered what he meant. Realising what he was implying, he added, "And I'll call the doctor" She pushed past him. "I don't need a doctor" "So you'll go to bed" "No, you kissed me, I can't believe you kissed me" "I said I would" "I didn't actually think you would" "You loved it" "I'd love it if you'd pass me the saddle" "Get it your self if you're feeling fine" "Fine!" she moved over and took hold of it with both hands. She was feeling extremely hot and dizzy but she lifted it up. She blinked trying to stop the blurred vision and stop everything spinning, but all went black instead. Alex only just caught her in his arms. He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. 'At least on good thing came out of today' he thought to himself.  
  
He carried her upstairs and into her room, before calling the doctor. He got a damp cloth and put it on her head as she was burning up. He'd taken her boots off and tried to make her comfortable. She soon started to come too and he smiled at her. She started to blink as her vision came into focus and she realised where she was. "What." she tried to sit up. "Stay put, you're not going anywhere" "What happened?" "I knew I was a good kisser and everything, but I've never made anyone faint before. You really liked it that much hey?" "What?" "You fainted" "I don't fait, and if I did, it wouldn't be because of some feeble kiss you gave me" "It wasn't feeble, it was pretty." He trailed off as the doctor called out. Alex went and got him and waited outside. Tess came up. "Who's Ute out back?" "Doctors" "Doctor?" "Claire fainted" "She fainted? Why didn't you tell me?" "I can look after you know" "You should have told me, is she all right?" "She's feisty enough" "Feisty?" "Never mind" Tess gave him a questioning look but soon forgot it. The doctor walked out. "She's got the flu basically. If you haven't had it, I suggest you stay away. She needs to stay in bed until she's better and she needs plenty of fluids and rest. I'll come back in a week to see how she is. Just make sure she stays in bed please" "We'll try" Tess said, not holding out much hope. The doctor left and Tess went to tell the others. Alex went in and sat on the bed next to Claire who was sitting up. She didn't look very happy and Alex, with a smug smile on his face crossed his arms. "What you so happy about?" She asked him giving him a curious look. "I knew I'd get you into bed one way or another. I'll have to remember a kiss for the next time" "Next time? This is all your fault you know. If you had got the saddle down for me I wouldn't be stuck in here" "Come off it, you got the flu, not an injury" "Are you sure you're ok to be here? The doctor said it's contagious" "Yes. Had it when I was a kid" Claire gave him a questioning look. "At boarding school. One gets it, you all do. Was in bed for two weeks" "I am not staying in bed for that long!" "I'm gonna make sure you stay in this bed until you're better, even if I have to chain you down, and don't think I wont" "Don't worry, I wont put anything past you anymore." "You know you love me" He put his arm around her and Claire had no energy to fight. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open and when Alex looked down at the woman who had just cuddled up to him, she was fast asleep. Tess walked in and was about to say something, when Alex put his finger to his lips. She stood there and said quietly, "She really must be sick" Alex looked at her confused. "She'd never cuddle up to you like that otherwise" Alex pulled a sarcastic grin before trying to ease the sleeping Claire off of him and walked out. "I actually haven't had the flu" Tess told him. "Well I have so I'm all right to be around her. I'll go and see to the horses. You're best letting her get as much sleep as possible" He then left and for some reason, Tess got a strange feeling. She peeked a look into Claire's room and she was fast asleep with a huge smile on her face. 


	2. Ill Part 2

Claire was the worst patient ever. She didn't want to do anything she was told, although a lot of the time she was sleeping. Her fever wasn't going down and Alex was trying to look after her. He'd put a damp cloth on her head while she slept because it was the only chance he got to be close to her. He was also training the horses.  
  
It was four days after the doctor had come and not only had her fever not gone, but she wasn't eating properly. Alex staid and had dinner before taking up some soup for Claire. "I'm not hungry" "you have to eat" "but I'm not hungry" "I don't care!" "I want to go outside" "Not unless you eat something" "I'm not hungry!" "Fine, you're not going outside!" "Fine! Go away, and take the tray with you" He went downstairs. "Still not eating?" Meg asked. "You know, I don't think I've met anyone as stubborn as she is" "That's Claire all right" They all sat there with a drink, and started swapping Claire stories. Alex had the best ones and the most. They'd spent their entire childhoods together and some of the things they'd got up to, had everyone doubled up with laughter. As the laughter died down, Alex and Tess looked at each other, as they heard something up stairs and went to find out what it was. Claire was asleep but had tears running from her eyes as she was pleading "Don't go, please don't go. I don't want you to go, I love you! No, don't go! I love you!" She was moving about so Alex grabbed her, holding her tightly, close to him. "It's ok," He said. She woke up, still crying and said in the same desperate voice, "Don't go, I love you, Alex" "It's ok, it's just a bad dream, no ones going anywhere" Claire became aware of her surroundings and jolted back from Alex's grip. She looked confused. In her dream, Alex was leaving for good and she was screaming for him to stay. She loved him, and broke down crying. He came back though and was holding her closely as Alex had been doing on the bed and said the same words as Alex had said, until she realised the dream was reality and felt embarrassed. She wiped her eyes. "You all right?" He asked. "No, you've given me night mares!" she said, not even looking at him. She was finding it difficult to get her eyes to focus. "You ok?" "I'm fine" she snapped. "It was just a bad dream, just go back to what ever it was you were doing" She scooted down in her bed and turned over with her back facing Alex. "Fine, we'll leave you alone then" And he and Tess walked out. "What was all that about?" Tess asked. "Don't ask" Alex told her, confused himself.  
  
Claire couldn't sleep. She kept on turning over, but she was hot and agitated and slightly worried about talking in her sleep again. She wanted some fresh air, although she still had a fever. She slowly got up, a little unsteadily, pulled her quilt cover around her and headed downstairs very slowly, thinking everyone was asleep. She nearly lost her balance on the stairs at one point, but managed to get down in one piece before heading out the back to the veranda. The stars were shinning brightly and as she took in the gorgeous fresh air, she pulled the covers tighter, but nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice sounded behind her. What the hell are you doing out of bed?" "Jesus Christ Alex, what are you doing here?" "Come sit down, before you fall." "I'm fine" "You can barely stand up" "you didn't answer my question" She said, sitting down. "Tess said I could kip on the sofa, but I couldn't sleep, things on my mind" "Who is she?" "What makes you think it's a woman?" "Come on, I can't see you losing sleep over horses" "You want a hot chocolate?" "Only if it comes with an answer" "And what about you? Who's keeping you up at night? Dreaming about me where you?" "It was a nightmare" "So you were dreaming of me then?" "These nightmares are your fault" "Nightmares? You've dreamt about me more that once?" "Where's this hot chocolate?" "Claire, if you've got feelings for me, just admit it" "You still haven't told me who's keeping you awake at night?" He grinned and looked down at his empty glass. "I'll get you that drink" "you can't leave me in suspense" "I'll give you more nightmares" Claire looked confused as he walked inside"  
  
He came out and handed Claire her drink as he sat back down. Claire had her knees pulled up in front of her as she lent sideways against the back of the bench. "How you feeling?" he asked her. "Honestly?" "Yep" "I ache all over, it's a struggle to keep my eyes open and my minds all foggy, so you might as well talk to me because I can tell you need to talk to somebody and I doubt I'll remember" "There's nothing to say" "Liar. Who is she?" "It doesn't matter" "Well have you slept with her?" "No!" "Kissed?" "Sort of" "What do you mean sort of? You either have of you haven't?" "Yes but." "But what? Did she kiss you back?" "Yes but its more complicated than that" "So do you love her?" Claire asked half heartily. "Well, err. what makes you so interested?" He said, looking towards her. She'd fallen asleep. He sat there and watched her for a while. He pulled a piece of hair out of her face as he sat there. All of a sudden, she started moving and shouting like she had before. "No, please, you cant, I love you more than I have anyone and I should have told you years ago. Please stay and say you love me too. Don't go! I couldn't bare you not being here. Don't go, don't leave me, stay, don't go!" Alex was trying to calm her down, when she woke up. She tried to calm her breathing and wiped her face dry. "Are you all right?" Alex asked, but didn't get a response. She got to her feet and her first few steps were very unsteady until she fell unconscious, only just being caught by Alex. He carried her up to her room before calling the doctor. She was burning up but shivering. The doctor came and gave him some tablets to give her. She didn't come around, and when she did seem to be awake, she wasn't really all there but delirious and wasn't making sense. The next evening, her fever finally broke and she woke up to find Alex sleeping in a chair next to her bed. He woke up not long after she did. He looked around the room, not sure where he was at first, then saw Claire looked at him. "You're awake!" "You couldn't expect me to sleep with you snoring. It was like a foghorn. You been there all night?" "Someone had to watch you" "Thank you" She said in a more serious tone. She was really touched that he'd staid to watch her. "How you feeling?" "Better actually" There was silence but a good one.  
  
After Claire left school, she staid in touch with one of her friends, Stevie. They hadn't seen each other in years, but they always spoke on the phone. It was probably one of the reasons Claire told her everything. She opened up completely to Stevie because she never had to see her face to face. Not because she didn't want to, it's just that every time they organised to, something came up. Claire hadn't spoken to her all while she had been sick, but Alex had kept her company. The kiss wasn't mentioned, nor the dreams. She spent the next two weeks in bed, barely eating. She had been fed up for ages, felt much better and wanted to get up. She moved the covers away and swivelled around. "Here, let me help" Alex said moving closer to her. She pushed him away, even though she had no real energy. She took a few steps and she was fine, then she started to lose her balance. Alex grabbed her and she knew better than to push him away. "Here, lean on me" He said, pulling her arm around him, while he put his around her waste and helped her downstairs and outside. She sat down on the veranda and he made sure she was comfortable. She didn't care, she was just glad to be outside. "Now why don't you go and leave me in peace. I'm sure you've got better ways to spend your day then with me" "What about you getting back up to bed, where you should be." "If you're that worried, you can come by later and help me back if I'm not already" "I can stay you know" "You've looked after me enough and I appreciate it, but go! Sort things out with that lady of yours." He did leave but had no where really to go except the pub 


	3. Ill Part 3

Alex was sitting at the pub bar for the first time in a while, enjoying a drink while he sat there thinking. A slightly flustered woman came in and sat down at the bar next to Alex. She ordered a drink. "Let me get this" Alex offered and paid for the drink. "Thanks" "Not seen you here before" "Visiting a friend. She's having a hard time at the moment. Fallen for her best mate and I don't think he feels the same way" "I doubt she's not as good looking as you" "Thanks. I haven't seen her since school, but she was always stunning then and she didn't even try. She was more of a tom boy and I was so jealous. I hope she hasn't changed much. We spend hours on the phone sometimes but never manage to meet up. I haven't heard from her in a while so I thought I'd surprise her." "When was the last time you saw her?" "Over ten years ago, but it doesn't feel like it. What are you doing sitting here on your own" "Same as your friend, unrequited love" "You? Are you sure? Have you actually asked her?" "The thought of it gave her nightmares" "Not good" "No" "So you're not seeing anybody then?" "Foot lose and fancy free me. How long you planning on staying" "As long as she'll have me" "Let me buy you another drink then" They carried on talking and really hit it off. A couple of hours later Alex looked at his watch and was surprised by the time. "I've got to go, but maybe we can meet up some time?" "Yeah, I'd like that" He wrote down his number and left. She shortly followed and tried to find the place she was heading for. She finally made it and pulled up at the front. She knew the front door was never used, so ventured around to the back, where Tess noticed and walked over. "Can I help you?" "Hi, I'm looking for Claire McLeod?" "And you are?" "I'm a friend, Stevie Hall, and you must be Tess" "Yes, how did you know that?" "Lucky guess. I've heard a lot about you" "Strange, Claire never mentioned you" they headed for the back of the house where Claire was sitting. As soon as Claire saw her she was gob smacked. "Oh my god, Stevie, is that you? What are you doing here?" Stevie hugged Claire, who hadn't got up. "I thought I'd surprise you. What's wrong with you?" "I've had the flu. I meant to call, but I never have a minutes peace" "How are you?" "I'm feeling much better. I cant believe you're here" "I would have been here sooner but I stopped off at the pub and met this bloke" "You haven't been in town two minutes and you're already meeting blokes" "Don't worry, he was in love with someone else, unrequited love he said, sounds like someone else I know" Luckily Tess had wondered off after she'd got there to give the two some time to talk. "How is Alex by the way?" "He's been looking after me, it's all too confusing, and I don't know what to think anymore. Did you get here all right?" "Yes, fine" "What?" "It's a shame, he was really good looking" "What did he say?" "He gave me his number" "call him" "It's no good. You didn't see the look in his eyes, he was really hurt and he loved her" "Who was she?" "Don't know" "Who was he?" "Uh. I don't think he said" "You didn't get his name?" "No" "Well, what did he look like?" "Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, handsome and I'm not even going to go there" "Alex" "What?" "Alex, hey, this is my friend Stevie" Alex had walked over and Stevie turned to him, shocked to see who it was that was standing there. "Alex? Alex Ryan Alex?" "Yes" Claire said, hoping she wouldn't say anything stupid. "Hey, we've met" He said, not sure what to think. "You have?" Claire said confused. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later" Stevie said discretely. "Now, hadn't we better get you inside, it's getting a bit chilly" "I'm fine" "Come on, do as you're told" Alex said moving to help her up. "I'm quite capable of walking you know" "Yeah, but I'd like to do this today so shut up and keep still" He said lifting her up and taking her to her bedroom. She was really tired and Stevie watched how comfortable the two looked together. Claire rested her head on Alex's chest as she held onto him. She could barely keep her eyes open so when Alex put her in the bed, Stevie told Claire to get some sleep and walked out with Alex. "She's the friend you were talking about wasn't she?" Alex asked as soon as they closed the door behind him. "Depends on whether she was who you were talking about" "I think we should just forget this whole conversation, now I've got to go and check on the horses" "I'll come with you." "No, it's ok, you've had a long journey so if you find Meg or Tess, they'll sort you out." He walked out, leaving Stevie's mind to start working away. The next day Stevie went into see Claire who was getting much better each day. "So. What was all that with Alex?" Claire wanted her to say so badly that he was the one that she had been talking too. "We met, just in passing" "So he wasn't." "No. What's this I hear about you having nightmares?" "Oh, uh. I was talking in my sleep. They were about Alex. I was begging him not to leave and I said I loved him. It was so embarrassing" "What did he say?" "Nothing, I told him the kiss had given me nightmares" "Kiss?" "He said if I didn't get to bed, he's kiss me. I didn't believe him, but he did" "Did you kiss him back?" "Uh, yeah, after the shock passed" "Then what?" "I fainted" "Claire!" "I couldn't help it" Claire yawned. "You better get some rest and we'll have a good chat later. Is it all right if I take a ride on one of the horses? I haven't had a decent ride in ages" "Go ahead, knock yourself out" Stevie went out to the stables and found Alex. "So, who is she?" "None of your business. Now you going to tell me who Claire's in love with?" "Why are you so keen to find out?" "Because I want to know. I want Claire to be happy" "Well why don't you tell me who you love? It's Claire isn't it?" "I thought we said we'd forget about it?" "Why? Ok, say Claire was in love with you, and I'm not saying she is, but if you love her too, what's the problem?" "Well. just forget it" "Come on Alex, we both know the truth, and you are the only one that can do anything about it. You said you wanted her to be happy. Now's your chance" "I gave her nightmares" "Yeah, that you were leaving and never coming back. She was scared of losing you because she loves you and it hurt. and do you honestly think she'd admit to dreaming about you normally?" "I've got work to do" "It's in your hands now. Just don't hurt her!" Everyone loved Stevie. She was kind, funny, she helped out even though she didn't have to and she was a great laugh. Claire was glad she was there, and Claire was back to full health by the end of the week and there was no way anyone could stop her from getting straight back to work. Stevie had been there a whole week and was annoyed that Alex hadn't done anything. "Why haven't you done anything?" Stevie asked Alex, when they had two moments alone together. "Leave it out" "Are you scared? Is that it?" "Don't be stupid" "Well what is it then?" "It just hasn't been the right time" "So you're stopping Claire from being happy because it hasn't been the right time? I will tell her everything you know" "Is that a threat?" "No, it's a promise, to get your ass into action" "Just but out" "What's going on?" Claire asked as she came over. Stevie looked at Alex. "I'll do it tonight ok?" "Great!" Stevie said with a smile. "Do what tonight?" "Oh nothing" "What's going on?" "There is something I've been meaning to tell you actually" Claire's face dropped. "Don't look so worried. It's about David" "What about David?" "Well. he asked me to marry him" "And." "And I said yes" "Oh my god, that's fantastic! Why didn't you say anything sooner? When's the big day?" "You were ill, four months and I want you to be my bridesmaid" "Of course I will. This is brilliant, we have to celebrate. Let's go to the pub" "Sounds great" 


	4. Ill Part 4

Claire brought the first round of drinks, and Alex was unusually quiet. He sat there while Claire and Stevie talked. "So hang on a minute. You've been engaged all this time, and yet you were still looking at other men?" "Hey, I can look, just don't touch" "Some girls get all the luck" "I don't know about that?" "What?" "Nothing. You all right Alex? You seem a little quiet tonight" "I'm fine. Do you want another drink?" "Yeah. She on your mind again?" "Who?" Stevie asked. "I'll get those drinks," Alex said before walking off. "What was that about?" Stevie asked. "When I was ill, he couldn't sleep one night, when he was sleeping on the couch. I'd ventured outside and figured he couldn't sleep over this woman" "Who was she?" "Didn't say, only that they had kissed, sort of and that it was complicated" "I don't know how you can be so calm about this" "What else am I supposed to do?" "Tell him the truth" "Didn't I just tell you he liked someone else? Anyway, this nights about you" "You deserved to be as happy as I am" "If only it would happen. Pigs would have to fly" "There you go" Alex said placing the drinks down. "Why don't you two go and dance?" Stevie said. "No, you two dance though" Claire said. "I don't want to dance, but I think you two need to talk" "What about?" Claire said turning to Alex. Stevie raised her eyebrow to him. "If you don't, I will!" She threatened him. "Will someone just tell me what's going on?" "Lets dance" He said, getting up. He knocked the table and a drink went flying, spilling over Claire. "Oh great! I'm soaked. Thanks. You could have been a bit more careful" "Sorry, here, I'll get a cloth" "Don't bother, I need to get out of these wet cloths" Tess came over. "Come on, I'm sure I've got something in the back of the van you can get changed into" She took her sisters hand and went to get Claire changed. Alex walked over to the bar to get another drink.  
  
"I am not wearing that!" "Fine, stay in those wet cloths" "Haven't you got anything else?" "No, now come on, you'll look fine" Claire reluctantly got changed and didn't have any of the enthusiasm that Tess had. "Let me do your make up" "I don't think so" "Oh come on Claire, now sit still!"  
  
"When are you going to tell her?" Stevie said in Alex's ear. "When I get the chance and you stop putting me on the spot" "Well it's the only way something might actually happen" "WHY DON'T" He realised he was shouting. He was really getting up his nose and he wanted her to leave him to do it himself, that was if he was going to. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed and carried on with gritted teeth, not noticing that Claire had come down and saw the two together. "Why don't you butt out? I will tell her when I'm ready. This isn't easy you know. It's going to change everything!" "Well the longer you leave it, the harder it's going to be" "I need some air" He got up and stormed out. Claire stood there as something suddenly dawned on her. Her best friend had betrayed her. Alex was the one at the pub and she was trying to get Alex to tell her about it. She just stood there. She didn't hear anything around her, or see anything. For those few seconds the world froze. She couldn't believe it. It hurt. The sadness turned to pain and the pain turned to anger. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you" She smiled at what was an extremely handsome man standing in front of her. "I just wondered if you fancied a dance?" he held out his hand. "I'd love to" She said, taking his hand and they started dancing together. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. He bought her a drink and she sat down at the bar with him all over her. Claire was flirting like mad and Stevie didn't know what had come over her. She tried to talk, but Claire wouldn't let her. "Come on, I fancy another dance" She said, heading to the dance floor with the man following her. He made her laugh. Tess was impressed with what she had done until she saw Claire draping herself all over this stranger. "What's got into Claire?" she asked Stevie. "That's what I was going to ask you." Alex waked in and went over to them at the bar. He then followed everyone's gaze. He went fuming at the sight that laid before him. "What on earth is she playing at?" He said, before walking over to her.  
  
Alex grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. She stood there gob smacked and stared into his eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing mate?" the bloke that Claire had been dancing with asked. "Just piss off! This has nothing to do with you" Alex told him, without breaking eye contact with Claire, but still holding her arm. "Excuse me, but we were in the middle of something" "I said PISS OFF!" "NO!" Claire shouted. Most people had gone quiet in the pub to see what all the fuss was. "We were dancing, now let go of my arm" "Dancing? Is that what you call it? I thought you." "What?" "We need to talk" "Well I don't want to hear it, now if you don't mind" "What are you playing at Claire?" "Having fun!" "With him? I don't think so. You're showing yourself up" "So? Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" "Well if you'd let me talk?" "I'm listening" She stared at him, but he didn't say a word. "Get lost Alex, and leave me alone" His grip had loosened so she pulled her arm free from and turned back to dance with the man that was still standing by her side. He'd had enough. He grabbed her again, but this time, lent in and kissed her. There was gasps form the on lookers. Tess was as shocked as everyone else was, but Stevie had a grin on her face. There were cheers from some people. When he finally let her go, Claire didn't know what to do. Her knees were wobbly and there was silence, until the sound of her hand slapping Alex's face was heard. "Will you stop doing that!" She said. "Why don't you leave her alone" The bloke said. "Are you still here?" Alex suddenly realised he had every single set of eyes on him, and so did Claire. He took her by the wrist, but she didn't care about everyone else, she was not budging! "What is your game Alex?" "Me, I'm not that one that claims to be in love, and then parade myself around like you are" "My best friend Alex, my best friend" "What are you talking about?" "Oh come off it. You too knew each other and you are acting strangely around each other and me. So why don't you just come out with it, tell me what it is you've been trying to say all night?" "Me and Stevie? She has been trying to get me to tell you the truth. and the truth is. dame it Claire I love you!" there was total silence and Claire, for once in her life, didn't know what to say. Her jaw had dropped and she just stood there, looking into his eyes. "You. You. you mean. I." "Claire, just shut up and kiss me!" In one motion Alex pulled her waste forward as her arms flung around his neck and in one magical moment, they kissed with such intensity, sparks flew and Claire was swept away, having never felt such passion in her life. Everyone cheered and clapped and Claire went bright red. Their lips finally parted and Claire's cheeks began to ache because even if she had tried, she couldn't remove the massive smile on her face. Their foreheads touched as she said "I love you too" and with that, he kissed her again, never wanting to stop. He squeezed her tightly and spun her around, both of their hearts racing, feeling scared, excited, but most of all overjoyed with happiness.  
  
"You knew about this all along?" Claire asked Stevie. "He was the bloke I was talking to in the pub. I said I was visiting a friend who had fallen in love with her best mate and he said he knew how it felt. I didn't realise who he was until he showed up at Drovers. He gave it away when he asked me to forget about the whole thing. I was trying to get him to tell you how he felt" "So you both knew all this time and didn't think to tell me?" "It was worth the wait though wouldn't you say? Except for the slap in the face." Alex piped up. "No, I quite enjoyed that. It's what you get for not telling me sooner" "Well at least I got to see you in a dress" "That doesn't mean you can spill beer over me again" He kissed her and Stevie was glad that they were together at last 


End file.
